Molly Groves
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Jodie Hannah Kesser '''is a fictional comic book character appearing in the issue created by Fairview Comics. She has been known under the aliases '''Future Girl, Psychic Psionic, Psi Girl, and Psi Witch, and is well known as one of nine original members of the Xiamen, for her past worthless, present realistic, and future strange membership status with her team, for her private relationship with her boyfriend, Calvin Islet, for her personality traits that inspired the Xiamen to see what worths a lot of lessons to learn from her taste of tough side, and for her survival experiences with the untamed and dangerous alien race Aliensation 'beyond impossible oddity. She is an unknown strange visitor among these unknown entries with her multiplying powers due to the future event, "'Compressive Transveral Future Timeline". In "the Future Offsprings of the Zemo" story arc, she and other unknown entrees just appeared nowhere from the sky and met their fate, revealing that the powers protect them from getting killed and then crashed in the rooftops of the Zemo facility and then on the floor of the training session room inside of the Zemo facility. Her looks and uniform appears to be the original Hot Pink '''of the '''Zemo, haunting the Zemo to see their deceased dear friend and teammate and surprising them to know that she may be luckier far enough to alive this time. The Zemo is overexcited to see their deceased teammate and trying to make a reunion with her, but they found it odd and confusion from the threat of the unknown girl entry. She told the Zemo back off, confusing them to hear her voice differently and giving them a wonder why she wore the original Hot Pink's uniforms and google, and have even hairstyle. The Zemo felt threatened and humiliated by what they seem to think she is Hot Pink, their dear friend, telling her stop copycatting their teammate, Hot Pink. And she asked the''' Zemo the question that she never heard of, "Who the heck is '''Hot Pink, bunch of jerks?" The Zemo called Chloroxine to come while they fought against the mystery unknown girl, but they can not catch her and that place prevented her from teleporting. She decided to teleport the Zemo so much more than she could ever imagine that she never try it on the Zemo before. She made her escape through the Zemo facility and seeked for an exit, meeting Chloroxine at the moment of surprises and warning her not ever mess up with her. She thanked Chloroxine for letting her go and gave her a lot of deep shock that she saw a ghost of her best friend, Hot Pink. She was called a name Dina once by Chloroxine. Debuts (1989-1990) Fictional character biography 'Background' The unknown entries appeared nowhere from the sky and their powers protected from getting killed after meeting the ground. The light burnette in the hot pink costume who wore a hot pink goggle, appears to be a version of Hot Pink and shows the signs that she has those importants things with her, belongs to mostly Hot Pink and some Zemo.